


At The Edge Of Town

by luckyeolie (exoccult)



Series: What Is Love - KrisHo Drabble Dump [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble dump, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoccult/pseuds/luckyeolie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Junmyeon did not expect a text message from Yifan telling him to meet him at such a location.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Edge Of Town

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** shameless sex tbh, top!suho, bottom!kris, slight!angst  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own EXO.  
>  **A/N:** I just need more top!suho in my life, okay?  
>  unedited & unbeta'd

It’s late into the night, possibly 1am or 2am, who knows? All Junmyeon knows is that he’s been wide awake, staring at the text message from a number he recognizes even though he’s long since deleted the contact from his phone. He’s nervous as he reads the message over and over again. It’s just the name of a hotel, a room number and a time, but it’s haunting him, because he has no idea what to expect as he slips into a pair of shoes well after all of his members are tucked into bed.

The floor creaks under his nervous footsteps into the hallway and one of the members stirs from his sleep - it’s Jongin.

‘Hyung?’ his voice his scratchy with sleep and he’s squinting hard at Junmyeon’s shadowy frame as he passes the doorway.

‘Shush, Jongin, go back to bed.’ Junmyeon coos with a sweet smile and he prays that the boy can’t see the nervousness and anxiety in his features.

Jongin doesn’t, to his assurance, and he easily goes back to sleep after a simple nod of his head. Junmyeon figures he’s safe because that kid is always half asleep. So he doesn’t worry over that as he sneaks out of the dorms and walks in the cold to the hotel named in the text message. His legs are trembling and his insides are shivering with every step, but he can’t decide if it’s from how scared he is or how freezing cold the wind is. He thinks it might just very well be a combination of the both, but deep inside he knows that it’s because he’s terrified about what’s about to happen.

When he reaches the hotel, that seems to be in the middle of nowhere, he stares at the room number and wonders if the person is waiting just inside and can seem him through the peephole in the door. He thinks he should leave, but he knows better than that. He’s here already so fuck it.

He barely gets the chance to knock on the door when he’s pulled inside and thrown up against the wall just beyond the door, pinned there by strong arms slithering around his body and hot kisses being pressed to his lips. The man slips a leg in between Junmyeon’s thighs and his natural reaction is to rub himself against the firm muscle, even though he knows they should slow down and talk things through. But it’s been so, so long.

‘Junmeyon,’ Yifan breathes in his ear, ‘My precious baby.’

‘Yifan,’ Junmyeon starts crying against Yifan’s chest, because damnit he never realized how happy he’d feel to be in his arms once again and it’s just too much for him to handle. He can’t handle having been away from Yifan for so long like this and he needs him more than he ever thought now that he’s in his arms again. But he doesn’t want to cry like this, not when he has so many things to say to him. He’s angry, because Yifan fucking left him all alone.

‘Why?’ Junmyeon croaks and the weight of the question settles on Yifan as he strokes the younger’s cheek with gentle caresses of his fingertips and the backs of his knuckles, trying to calm him while wiping his tears.

‘I’m so sorry, baby, I’m so, so sorry.’ Yifan whispers and his voice cracks, because this is just as painful for him as it is Junmyeon.

‘Don’t give me that shit,’ he sobs, ‘You left me.’

‘Junmyeon,’ Yifan sounds heartbroken, probably because he is, ‘Baby, I haven’t left you. I’m still with you, I’m right here, and I love you. I want you.’

There's a million things that Junmyeon wants say right now, but his voice cracks and the only thing that will come out is, 'God I've missed you.'

'I've missed you too,' Yifan whispers and he kisses Junmyeon so delicately, as if he were thin air, 'My Junmyeon,' he coos and threads his fingers through his hair, 'You're so good, baby. You've been on my mind all day, you know that? Can't get you out of my head,' he mumbles as he kisses along the younger's jawline.

'Yeah?' Junmyeon's a bit breathless now and he wants to feel Yifan make love to him more than anything. Everything else - explanations, excuses, whatever they are - can wait.

'Yeah,' Yifan gasps when Junmyeon's hand slithers between them and he rubs against the clothed erection hiding between their bodies and beneath denim jeans.

'Yifan, please touch me.' Junmyeon gasps and Yifan smiles as he does so.

Junmyeon chokes on air as Yifan presses against him once more, open-mouth kisses left all over his neck and collarbones as he sucks little red marks onto his pale skin. He hates himself for giving in so easily, but he wants Yifan too. Wants to feel him under his hands, wants to feel him everywhere, because he needs to know that what’s happening right now is real. Needs to know that Yifan really is here with him.

‘Remember when,’ Yifan says between sweet kisses as he picks Junmyeon up in his arms, ‘I said that I wanted you to fuck me?’

‘Yes,’ Junmyeon all but moans because Yifan’s cock is strained against his jeans and he can feel it pressed against his own erection, and it feels so good.

‘I want you to do that to me right now.’ Yifan groans as he pushes Junmyeon down onto the bed, ‘I want you to fuck me, baby. Right into the mattress like you said.’

‘Y-Yifan!’ Junmeyon gasps, because he hadn’t thought that the elder had been serious about that.

‘Please, Junemyon,’ Yifan moans as he rolls his hips against Junmyeons and fuck it all to hell, because who is Junmyeon to argue with Yifan when he’s doing amazing things with his hips like this?

It doesn’t take long for them to strip from their clothes, because Yifan is practically ripping it off the both of them, too eager and too restless. The desire to touch each other is excessive, they can’t get into each other fast enough. Yifan’s cock is just as big as Junmyeon remembers and he almost protests fucking him because he wants to feel the stretch, wants to be full of Yifan. However, when Yifan exposes himself, and slips a finger inside moaning out that he’s already stretched himself in the shower thinking of Junmyeon’s thick cock, he’s suddenly blown with a new hunger to make Yifan his.

‘Fuck,’ Junmyeon gasps when he slowly pushes inside of Yifan, ‘Fucking so tight, baby.’ he can barely breathe and he has to keep reminding himself to do so. He notices he’s not the only one having trouble, because Yifan is also holding his breath and looks relatively uncomfortable since this is not something he’s used to. So, Junmyeon stops and rubs soothingly into Yifan’s tender skin, leaning forward to press a soft kiss onto his lips, because the last thing he wants to do is hurt him, ‘You’re doing so well. Taking me so very well.’ He groans his praise.

‘Keep going,’ Yifan rasps as he lets out his breath, moving his hips and trying to force Junmyeon to create the friction his body has been craving since he left, ‘You know how I like it,’ he gasps out when Junmyeon pushes himself all the way inside and they’re flush against one another.

Junmyeon lowers himself down and nibbles on Yifan’s earlobe, trying so hard not to fuck into him just yet, so he can whisper, ‘Fast and rough and dirty, right baby?’ and all Yifan can do is nod, biting into his lip so he doesn’t scream when Junmyeon twerks one of his oh-so-sensitive nipples with the tip of his nail.

‘Fuck, Junmyeon, just fuck me!’ Yifan half-yells, half-moans, because this is all he's wanted for such a long time now.

And so Junmyeon does just that, starting hard and fast, and he's gasping for air because Yifan is so tight around him, he's afraid he'll reach his end embarrassingly fast. The look on Yifan's face says the same thing and Junmyeon notices the way his cock is curved up against his stomach, raging red and leaking at the tip. It's amazing, Yifan is amazing, and he's determined to make him feel amazing.

Junmyeon shifts angles, somehow, and it allows him to thrust deeper into the tight heat, easily finding Yifan's prostate. He brushes against it with every thrust and Yifan can't handle it anymore, his tears are pooled in his eyes and his moans are wanton. Junmyeon grunts, digging his nails into Yifan's thighs and hips, wherever he can find purchase, and he's going as hard and fast as he can until Yifan cries out and he's spurting white all over his stomach.

It's a sight that Junmyeon never wants to forget. There's something so perfect about the way Yifan is shuddering and gasping, blissed out and skin flushed beneath him, burning red crescents from where Junmyeon's nails have dug into the taut flesh. He's panting heavily and writhing and Junmyeon feels entirely in control and it's beautiful. The way he looks at Junmyeon with glossy, dazed eyes and fucking smiles sends the younger over the edge.

'Fuck, you're gorgeous.' Junmyeon groans and suddenly he's seeing white and hearing nothing but way he moans out Yifan's name, because his orgasm hits him so hard, harder than before.

It takes a long few minutes of gasping for air before Junmyeon slips out of Yifan, his hole twitching and leaking. He thinks he should wash him up, but when he moves to stand, Yifan is quick to stop him and pull him against his chest, despite the messiness between them. And for some reason, Junmyeon doesn't mind it.

'Junmyeon,' Yifan gasps, 'Fuck, that was the best fuck of my life.'

Junmyeon actually smiles then, laughs a little even, because being curled up next to Yifan like this, it's like nothing ever changed. He sighs and rests against Yifan, tracing lazy patterns across his skin and following the lines of tattoos he's never noticed before until he reaches Yifan's inner thigh. There's a black inked marking there that catches Junmyeon's attention and he doesn't know how long Yifan has had it, but it makes him shiver.

'When did you get this?' Junmyeon asks quietly, fingers tracing the symbol for his EXO power, water.

Yifan actually blushes and looks so shy as he stutters out his answer and Junmyeon thinks it's adorable. His heart skips a beat when Yifan confesses to when he had the tattoo done and why.

'Just before I left,' he says shyly, 'I didn't want to forget... You. Because I love you, Kim Junmyeon. I'm in love with you.'

Tears well in Junmyeon's eyes, 'I love you too, Wu Yifan.'

Yifan kisses him slowly then, there's no rush to it. Just two young men feeling each other, loving each other and being as gentle as they can with one another. They're refusing to break apart, because they never want this moment to end. Junmyeon relishes in the feel of Yifan's soft skin against his and the heat that wraps around him as the elder's long limbs trap him to the bed and in his embrace. He doesn't complain, why would he? And they fall asleep together feeling so high off of each other and love.

When morning comes, Junmyeon drags Yifan to the shower because they really need one. It's there that Junmyeon sucks Yifan off and then Yifan eats Junmyeon out, pumping his cock until they've both taken more than they can handle. They don't let go of each other, not until they have to. Not until Junmyeon has to slip out the door and back to his dormitory before any of the members notice that he was missing.

Before he leaves, Yifan pulls him in for the most tender kisses and the sweetest touches, mumbling soft words, 'I love you,' 'I miss you already,' and 'Please don't go, baby,' between each gasp for air.

'Will I see you again?' Junmyeon sniffles.

Yifan nods, 'Yes, of course, baby.' He kisses Junmyeon again because fuck he loves kissing him.

'Yifan?'

'Yes, Junmyeon?'

'Promise?'

Yifan smiles like the real goofy dork he is and kisses Junmyeon again, 'Promise.' he says.

And he's true to his word.


End file.
